The Girl Who Burns Gold
by PaintingInNeon
Summary: Follow the story of Leia, a young Fairy Tail wizard, as she wanders through the world with her team! Unaware of all the adventures and shocks that lay behind every corner!
1. Chapter 1: The Dragon and The Girl

Far away in a land called Fiore is where our story begins. It starts with the sight of a small girl chasing after a large beast in front of her, jumping over rocks and other things as she scaled the ravine.

"Oi! Wait up you stupid jerk!" The girl called, making a dive and landing on the tail of the beast. That beast was a creature called a dragon. She quickly ran up so she was standing on the beasts back. "You really think you can just walk away without saying you're sorry after nearly crushin' me!?"

"What did you just say?!" The dragon roared, turning its head to glare at her "Do you know who you're talking to you pesky human?!"

"Yeah! The big meanie that nearly crushed me! I mean really! Has no one ever taught you to watch out for kids, especially the ones that got kicked out of their own home!" the girl snapped. Suddenly the dragon looked the child up and down. For the way she appeared she hadn't eaten in weeks.

"You should have stayed out of my way."

"Oh, well sorry for tryin' to make my way through a field! Didn't know it was yours, oh scaley one!" She snapped, and the Dragon let out a scoff.

"You remind me of myself, human." He rumbled, continuing to walk along. "I… I will tolerate you until I find a place for you to stay."

"For your information I am doin' perfectly fine on my own!" the girl snapped, but sat down on the Dragon's back, giving him a pitiful look as her stomach growled. "Okay, I'm a little hungry." The dragon let out a low laugh.

"There is a place I know where you may eat, human."

"Don't call me that! I have a name ya know! My name is Leia!"

"Leia? That sounds like a name of a high ranking human. Why would a girl with such a foul tongue bear such a name?"

"It's not my fault I talk like this! I haven't been around people for years!" Leia retorted, crossing her arms.

"Ah. Is that so?" the dragon continued to walk, "I see. You can read though?"

"Yeah."

"Can you write?"

"Yeah, of course I can. My folks used to beat it into my head before they gave up on me and kicked me out." Leia dipped her head, flopping on her back so she could stare up at the sky.

"A pity, you have a foul mouth that can even make a dragon like me cringe. If only you could have made those human's suffer."

"You really hate humans, huh Mr. Dragon?"

"I suppose you are right." The dragon rumbled, and Leia looked up.

"You're not gonna eat me are you?"

"No. You would most likely leave an awful taste in my mouth."

"Well, you may have a point. I haven't eaten much lately, only really gross fish things….." Leia gagged, and shook her head. "I'll let you know now that those fish with wings are not as good as they look, Mr. Dragon." The dragon let out a laugh, looking ahead.

"Get some rest now, small one. Tomorrow I will teach you a few things before sending you on your way- consider it repayment for amusing me so." Leia smiled at the sound of that, rolling onto her side.

"What are you going to teach me?" she questioned,

"Well, not Dragon Slayer Magic. I don't trust you with that. I will help you hone your magic though."

"….Okay then. We have a deal!"


	2. Chapter 2: News of Return

Things were going on as usual in a guild by the name of Fairy Tail. As usual the guild was filled with the loud sound of voices, laughter, and the arguing of Grey and Natsu per usual. That is until a letter came fluttering into the guild, landing promptly on top of Happy's head.

"Hm?" Quickly the blue cat snatched the letter from atop his head and tore it open in curiosity. As soon as he read what the letter said a smile appeared on his face. "Natsu!" he called, running over to his companion.

"Huh?" the pink haired Dragon Slayer turned, looking down at Happy, "What is it?"

"Leia is coming back!" Suddenly Lucy, who was standing next to Natsu, perked up

"Who's Leia?" she whispered,

"She's a member of our guild. She and her team left for a Job before you got here." Mirajane offered,

"Oh! What are their names?"

"Well… There's Leia, Reno, Jun, and Celeste most of the time. But there is another girl that will tag along with them sometimes, her name is Mari."

"Alright! When Leia gets back I am going to challenge her to a fight!" Natsu cheered, smiling proudly

"What kind of Wizard is Leia?" Lucy questioned

"She uses a magic known as Light Magic. There's been a rumor that she was taught it by a dragon."

"A dragon?!"

"Yep! Or at least that's what they say anyway!"

"She's a Dragon Slayer?"

"Mmm. Not really." She pursed her lips, thinking to herself.

"What do you mean by that?"

"Well, the dragon who taught her wanted to kill her at first. He hated humans, from what she said at least. But she was alone, and she trailed after him for miles. After a while maybe he took pity in her or something. She said he agreed to teach her magic and help her hone her skills until he found a place for her. According to her he never actually dropped her off anywhere; he kind of raised her as his own. After a while though she said he just kind of disappeared, so she wandered on her own again until a member of this guild found her. Then the rest is history!" Mirajane explained, smiling brightly at Lucy.

"Ah. I see." Lucy smiled herself, "I can't wait to meet her!"

* * *

"Ahhhhhhhhh! It's really hot, ya know!" Leia let out a scream of frustration and flopped on her back in the middle of the desert.

"Well maybe if you hadn't wasted all of the water on those travelers we wouldn't have this problem." The girl with curly hair called, flipping through the next page of her book. She sat perched on the top of the cart, along with everyone's things.

"Oh! I'm sorry that they were dying of thirst and needed something to keep their children from withering away!" Leia retorted, "At least _they _were thankful!"

"Oh, yeah, you're right." The girl's voice was dripping with sarcasm, "They stole all our food!"

"They were hungry!"

"They were bandits!"

"They were hungry bandits!" Leia snapped, sitting up and running after the cart, which was a good ways ahead of her.

"Whatever you say Leia, I'm not going to argue with you anymore. I'm trying to finish my book on the history of Water Magic." The girl sighed, flipping to the next page of her book.

"Ah. You're always reading Celeste!" Leia breathed, jumping up so she was sitting alongside her. "What's so great about Water magic anyway? It's so boring!"

"You are treading on some very thin ice there, Leia." Suddenly the boy who was pulling the cart called out to her, looking up at her with his signature smile.

"Pfft. What are you talking about Jun- we're in the middle of the desert! There is no ice, ya dumb blond!" Jun let out a sigh and turned to the figure walking next to him.

"I think the heat has gotten to her." He whispered, and the figure let out a quiet laugh.

"Maybe… She did over use her magic too on this last job, so she is probably drained." The figure responded, adjusting the dark cloak over his head.

"True. But hey, Reno, I have a question. Why do you always wear that cloak everywhere? I mean jeez man! Isn't it hot out here?!"

"Not particularly." Reno responded, looking at the brown haired wizard next to him. "I was raised in a place where sand is all you would see and heat is something you can't feel. I am accustomed to places like this."

"Ah! That makes sense I suppose!" Jun let out a laugh, giving him a smile before looking up just in time to see Celeste smack Leia with her book. Instantly the exhausted brown haired girl plummeted to face plant in the sand.

"Oooow…." She groaned, looking up at the red head. "You're… such… a jerk…" Saying that she finally collapsed from exhaustion, whether it was the energy she put forth earlier or just the heat that finally broke her down.

"Ah. So she's finally out of energy." Jun sighed, watching as Reno went and lifted her up in his arms. "You can always tell she is at her last legs when she starts slurring. I swear she's worse than a drunkard when she's tired."

"You have a point." Reno gave him a crooked grin. "She's pretty peaceful when she sleeps though. Takes me back to when she was first brought to the guild."

"Oh! Yeah I remember that! Freed himself, in all of his glory, came in with a raggedy looking kid sleeping in his arms." Jun laughed, shaking his head. "On that note, where did that guy vanish to? Leia was pretty ticked off when he up and left her like that."

"Well, that's the way it is when you're in love I suppose." Reno shrugged, earning a swap from the sleeping girl. "I thought you were asleep."

"I have to hit anyone who assumes I like Freed…" she muttered, yawning and going back to sleep.

"Hey guys. Look!" Celeste suddenly piped up, pointing to a town in the distance. "I think we found our way back home!"


	3. Chapter 3: Silence is a Virtue

"Will you stop that?" Celeste growled, flipping through her book

"Do I have to?" Leia questioned; a small ball of light flying from her hand and bouncing against the ceiling.

"Yes." The red head frowned, her green eyes narrowing and holding her book up threateningly.

"Then no I won't." with a grunt Celeste chucked her book across the room, making contact with Leia's head. "Ow, ow, ow!"

"There at it again..." Jun sighed, staring out at the coy pond. "No matter where we are, no matter what inn we choose, those two…" Reno shrugged, he had made himself more comfortable at the inn, as he sat there without his shoes and with his cloak draped around his shoulders.

"It may not seem like it, but those two are actually really good friends. They just mess with each other a lot." He offered, his blue eyes gleaming as he stared out at the water. "They've known each other since they were 11, they're pretty close."

"Man. You seem to have something to say about everyone's history, well except for yours. Don't you have a story too Reno? I mean you just showed up one day and joined the guild and you expect us just to go with it- no questions asked? You're worse than Mystogan! I mean that guy doesn't even talk!"

"Actually, I've seen him and Leia talk sometimes."

"How? He's never at the guild."

"He's keeping an eye on us. It was his job to take care of Leia for a little while. Maybe she's grown on him."

"Pfft. I think you've been without food for too long Reno. You're babbling crazy stuff." Jun laughed, shaking his head. "But, that's not the point. The point is, you seemed to know everything about everyone, but we don't know anything about you! You can't be a without a solid family like those two, right? So why are you so secretive?!"

"I was the youngest of three other brothers, my family and I do not talk anymore." Reno said flatly, looking at the taller male with his piercing gaze. "My mother wanted me dead when she found out I was able to use magic." Jun stared at him in shock, his jaw hanging loose.

"Oh. I didn't kn-"

"Look, its fine. Let it go." Reno sighed, turning to go back inside the inn. "Everyone's got something bad in their past, so what happen to me is nothing too special. It builds character and strengthens your mind- once you realize nothing can faze you. Not that you would know that, since you never really faced any trials." He offered before leaving the other male outside.

"Well, now I sound like a total jerk." Jun groaned, flopping down on his back. "I was raise in a nice family, with loving parents. I must seem like a total snob to the others. I mean, Leia was raised by a dragon and was disowned by her parents, Celeste was separated from her folks as a kid and still hasn't found them, and Reno- well he has a really sucky family life too apparently." He sighed, covering his eyes, "It's gonna take a lot of work to win him over again."

* * *

"Well, I think that one's gonna leave a mark." Leia sighed rubbing her head,

"Serves you right." Celeste huffed, crossing her arms and leaning back on her futon. Suddenly, the door swung open and the two turned to see Reno march in with a sour look on his face.

"What happe-" Leia started, only to receive a dark look from Reno, which was really unusual.

"I'm going to bed." Reno hissed, stomping into his room and slamming the door.

"Well. I wonder what happen to him." Leia pondered, turning to the red head.

"Do you think-" Celeste started,

"Jun wouldn't have-" Leia chimmed

"True. But, I've never seen him that bad unless-" Suddenly the looked at each other

"Someone brought up his past." They sighed at the same time, both shaking their heads in disappointment.

"I get a feeling this is going to be a long trip back home." Leia sighed, closing her eyes with a frown on her face.

"Indeed."


	4. Chapter 4: Aftermath of An Argument

"Ah. It seems our two boys are not going to get over their lover's spat." Leia sighed, looking down upon the two boys in her team. Both of them have not spoken since Jun brought up Reno's past at the Inn, despite Leia's best efforts to rekindle their friendship.

"Ah. They'll get over it eventually." Celeste responded, turning to another page of her book.

"Still! I hate seeing them upset with one another! They're my boys! I want to see them smiling and laughing together!" Leia wailed, tears forming in her eyes.

"I swear, when you get older you need to be a mom." The red head sighed. "But, anyway, if you keep whining I will push you off this cart!"

Indeed, again the two were laying atop the cart, looking down upon the two males.

"We'll be arriving at the guild soon. Everyone will notice something is up if they're not speaking. Those two have always been close, just like me and you in a way." Leia muttered, shaking her head.

"True." Celeste sighed, letting out a laugh. "A long time ago I never would have thought I would give you the time of day. You were an odd-ball back then and still are now."

"Hey, I think you're just jealous of how awesome I am."

"Keep on dreaming, Dragon Kid. Keep on dreaming." She laughed, shaking her head. Leia grinned happily, her sharp canines showing as she did. Suddenly they both heard a familiar voice and turned their heads.

"Well, well. Look who it is…" Leia chuckled, holding up her arm over her head and waving at the figure in the distance.


	5. Chapter 5: Poor Mr Death Mage

Mari smiled, pulling herself and her bag onto the cart with the other two girls.

"Funny running into you guys!" the girl laughed, and Leia rolled her eyes.

"Why do I feel like you came out here to find us." She muttered, shaking her head and laying down on her back. "So! What's in the bag?"

"I'm glad you asked!" Mari grinned, reaching and snatching up her bag. "I bring gifts!"

"Ooo! Is it food! Please say its food!" Leia cheered, bolting right back up and leaning to get a peek in the bag.

"I bring books!" Mari cheered, reaching in and holding a novel over her head.

"Uhhhhggg!" Leia groaned, rolling her eyes and laying down again.

"Thank you for bringing these Mari." Celeste responded, opening up the bag for herself and looking through it. "These all look fascinating, especially the one on the History of Fairy Tail."

"Gimme!" Instantly, Leia snatched the book out of Celeste's grasp, beginning to read through it. "Hey! Wait a minute! This isn't about Fairy Tail! This about some mage named Zeref!"

"I know. I just wanted to see how you would react." Celeste sneered.

"Man, Celeste, you are mean!" Leia groaned, continuing to read the book.

"I know, I know. Alright gimme the book." Celeste reached for the book only to have it held out of her grasp.

"Leave me be." Leia hissed, looking very indulged in the book she was reading. "This Zeref guy…. Mmm… He's, I dunno, interesting I guess. I feel kind of bad for him."

"Wha-?! Why?! He was nuts! He killed a lot of people!" Mari wailed, looking at Leia in shock, and Leia laid the book down on her chest, looking up at Mari with a tired look.

"Come hither." Leia demanded, motioning the girl to lay next to her. Once she did Leia grabbed the back of Celeste's shirt pulling her down to lay on the other side of her.

"What the heck!"

"Shh. Look." Saying that Leia let out a breath, a light glitter like substance floated towards the words on the paper. Once it made contact the words began to glow and form the events spoken in the book.

"Whoa…"

"Well, I'll be…" Celeste breathed, watching the scene before her. "So, he lost everyone he loved, huh…. No wonder he lost it…."

"That's what I'm saying." Leia said, a sheepish grin on her face, "I mean, what if one of us turned out like him…? We were all pretty close to losing it at one point or another- well except Mari and Jun I suppose- and when I think about that…. Well, if I met the guy, I would have told him it was alright. I would have told him that he wasn't the only one who was alone, that everything wasn't as bad as it seemed."

"Wow. That's pretty deep." Celeste chuckled, laying back and flipping to the next page of the book, "But, yeah, I kind of agree in a way." suddenly she closed the book and turned to Leia. "So where did you learn that little trick. I didn't know there was magic to make words perform what is written.

"Ehehe… Well, I mean…. I learned it a little while back…. B-but that's not important!" Leia panicked, waving her hands in front of her.

* * *

Zeref looked up, the leaves suddenly blowing around him as a cart passed by not too far from the woods where he was.

"I wonder what happen to him, though. I wonder if he is still sad, or alone. Maybe he's afraid now and doesn't know what to do." A voice of a girl sighed, and he looked up, his onyx eyes peering through the trees. "Poor guy though."

"Hehe. That's pretty funny to hear though! Poor Zeref the Death Mage." Another girl laughed and he blinked in shock.

"Weird as it is, it's true! I feel really bad! Think about it Mari! What if that happen to you!" the first girl argued, and the girl called Mari laughed some more.

"You make a good point. Poor Mr. Death Mage!" Slowly a chuckled rose in the Death Mage's throat and a tiny, rare smile slipped on his face.

"Thank you." He whispered.


	6. Chapter 6: Enter the Magic Council

"Well, camp town mages sing this song, do da~ do da~ Camp town mages are five feet tall, all the do da day~"

"Leia, if you sing that song one more time so help me-"

"Weeeeeell~!"

"Leia!"

"I'm sorry! I have music in my soul!" Leia sighed dramatically, placing a hand upon her chest, "I cannot help it! It is my burden!"

"You're the burden!" Celeste snapped, smacking the later over the head with her book.

"Owwww…! Well someone doesn't appreciate the finer arts!" Leia huffed, turning up her nose.

"Oh! Whatever!" Celeste scoffed at the brown haired mage's response. Crossing her arms and turning away.

"Well, seems like everything is back to normal." Mari chuckled, stoking the campfire. Quietly she glance over to Jun and Reno, who sat in silence ignoring each other. "For the most part that is…."

The group had come to make camp in the middle of the forest, after being jumped by a group of bandits along the way. It was a pretty brutal beating, if you asked the blond, but it wasn't her place to say. But after the attack the other's just picked themselves up and decided to settle time morning. Almost instantly they made a fire and settled into their usual antics, well at least Leia did. Unfortunately, Reno and Jun were still not talking and just remained glaring out in opposite directions of each other. But, unbeknownst to them, they were also being glared at by a very agitated Leia.

If truth be told, everyone knew why they had gotten beaten by those bandits. Simply it was because the duo had not been working together. They simply ignored each other and both tried to fight the bandits on their own- much to the annoyance of Leia. So no wonder the Light Mage was fuming.

"You two…" she growled under her breath, narrowing her eyes. "Why the hell…."

"Uh oh." Celeste sighed, noticing the look on her friend's face.

"Why the hell won't you guys just be friends again!?" Leia roared, bolting up and making the two men jump at the sound of her sudden shouting. "Stop acting like freaking children and make up already! It's affecting our team you know! We might not have gotten whipped out there if you had been working together!" She shot them both the most withering glare she could muster, which was pretty menacing if one were to be honest.

"She has a point you know." Celeste, who had been reading during Leia's little outburst, chimed in. Mari nodded as well, a smile flitting on her lips.

"It's sad to see you guys angry." She confessed, tucking a lock of her hair behind her ear. Leia dipped her head, crossing her arms across her chest.

"So will you please forgive each other!" she grumbled, a pleading look flickering in her eyes as she looked down at her two boys.

The two stared at the faces of everyone, surprise evident in both of their eyes. Then finally they looked at each other. Then slowly, ever so slightly, a smile appeared on Jun's face.

* * *

Zeref stood there, watching the brown haired mage. He was a little surprised by her, she seemed to have a lot of heart if anything at least. As he watched her finish lecturing her two friends, whom he assumed must have been angry with each other or something, he felt an amused smile find its way on his lips. This girl, Leia he believed she was called, sure wasn't like anything he had ever seen before. He let out a chuckled, continuing to make his way through the forest and silently bidding the girl farewell. Yet, somewhere in the very back of his mind, he held onto hope that he would see her again. He held onto that thought until a chill ran up his spine. Quickly he turned to peer through the trees again just in time to see the Magic Council arrive. He strained his ears, trying to pick up what they were saying.

"Xerxes Lunette? You are under arrest for the murder of one of our men." A demanding voice spoke, and from the look on Leia's face the name he called her seemed to rub her the wrong way.

"Don't you call me that, you prick! Why the hell do you think I did anything!? Oi! Wha-! Hey! Let go of me!"


	7. Chapter 7: Trail of Questions

The sound of someone singing echoed down the road, followed by the sound of a harmonica being played soulfully. The music drifted between the metal bars over the door of the cart. Inside sat Leia, sprawled out with a harmonica in her hands.

"Got in trouble again~" Leia sang, playing into the harmonica, "Don't really know what I did~ I was arrested by the Magic Council even though I'm just a kid~! I got the "Why-the-heck-are-the-higher-ups-a-bunch-of-jerks" blues~"

Indeed, we once again find out protagonist in the midst of another bizarre situation. This time being carted off to jail by the order of the Magic Council.

"Will you shut up!" a voice called, receiving a laugh from the brown haired mage.

"Not on your life, Captain Killjoy!" She retorted, then paused before opening her mouth once more, "Also, no one gets to tell me to shut up except Celeste, and she is a rare case. Extremely rare, exceedingly if I say so myself." And with that she began to play her harmonica once again. The man let out a groan, and rolled his eyes.

Meanwhile, not too far behind the cart walked the other members of her team. The men sent by the Magic Council insisted on escorting them back to Fairy Tail, in order to prevent them from attempting to free the Light Mage or something drastic. Upon hearing her friend mention her, Celeste looked up, a smile crossing her face.

"What are we going to do?" Jun hissed, leaning down to whisperer to Celeste. The curly haired mage simply shrugged, pointing to the guard that was glaring at the group and then tilted her head back making it seem like she was talking about the weather.

"Reno. His illusions are pretty useful." She whispered back, nodding to the hooded man. Jun turned to look at his friend to catch a glimpse of a smile cross his face before vanishing under his hood.

"Explain?"

"The Leia in there isn't our Leia." She clarified in a hushed tone, "She would be one of Reno's handy dandy illusions. Our Leia would be in an uncomfortable position in my suitcase."

"Did you know that you're brilliant?" Jun grinned

"Of course I am." She retorted, opening up her book and beginning to read as she walked.

"Hey, Celeste? Do you know why that man called Leia "Xerxes"?" Mari questioned suddenly, hurrying to walk alongside the mage.

"Mmm. No clue. For as long as I've known her she's gone by Leia, and I have known her for a while now." Celeste sighed, giving her a shrug. "But, I might know someone who does know why. Does the name Nawii sound familiar to you at all?"

"You mean that girl who is part of the Magic Council?! I remember her, she replaced that blue haired guy!" Mari blinked in surprise, "How would she know anything about Leia!"

"Those two were best friends since they were eight years old." Celeste responded, closing her book and looking ahead.

"What?!" Mari and Jun gasped, both their jaws falling down in surprise.


End file.
